Tattered
by midsummersunshine
Summary: What happened when a certain enemy visited his sub in the middle of the night? Two-shots. Kid/Law. Rated for blood, gore, and lemon. Spoiler for new Supernovas appearance.


**Title: **Tattered

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Grammar error as usual. Blood. Sexual content.

**Pairing: **Kid/Law

**Format: **Two-shots

**Disclaimer: **Eichiiro Oda

**Took place after timeskip. New Kid and Law's appearance yeee~**

—

The pain tore you apart, as if there were invisible hands peeling your skin off of your flesh. Blood dripping from your upper left arm. You could hear the monotone sounds as you walked down to your unconscious state.

_Drip, drop, drip, drop, drip… _

_… drop…_

•

Captain of Heart Pirates Trafalgar Law was taking his rest inside the captain's cabin. Being not able to sleep due to insomnia, all he could do was staring through the porthole of his Yellow Submarine at the dripping water drops of spring rain. The droplets made constant tapping to the iron surface of the submarine.

_Drip, drop, drip, drop, drip…_

_… drop…_

Two years.

It was already two years since the fateful meeting with a certain redheaded captain with anger management issue and a straw hat wearing captain with serious ADHD problem. It was already two years since three of them taking the vow to meet up here, in the second part of Grand Line.

New World.

Oh how he knew they'll meet again someday. It was only about time until three of them reunited for the final battle for the King's throne. To face each others, as sworn enemies. Three of them, after all, shared the same dream, just like everyone. The same ambition: to reach the top. To be known and hailed in the five seas as someone who holds the title as the king. The Pirate King.

The water still dripping from the stratocumulus clouds above.

_Drip, drop, drip, drop, drip… _

_… drop…_

_BANG!_

He was certain he didn't misheard things. In between of the sound of the rain, the sound was loud enough to be heard. _BANG! _again _BANG! __BANG!_

_What __the __hell __are __the __night __guards __doing?_ Law cursed as he slipped off from his bunk.

"TRAFALGAR!"

He froze.

"TRAFALGAR LAW!"

It was Eustass Kid's first mate's voice, Killer.

When Law appeared on the ship deck in his yellow trench coat marked with Heart Pirates jolly roger, indeed the Massacre Man was there.

Not seeing his fellow Supernova for past two years, he still recognize Killer by his silly mask. Apparently, Killer almost stayed the same after two years. Only the additional tiny blondie beard on his chin was the recognizable change in his appearance.

Law was late to notice that his crews were scooting backwards by their captain's appearance —except Jean Bart and Bepo (though he was sure that Bepo refused to retreat merely because he didn't want to lose from Bart). All of them waited for his further instruction: to kick this enemy's ass off board or another way around. His grey eyes scanned his crews before locking gaze to the Massacre Man. He noticed that Killer carried something in both arm. Blood stench soaked from that _thing_. A thunder clasps right at the moment Law realized what was the _thing_.

Eustass Kid.

"Who did this?" Law's voice was calm though inside him, his heart beat faster as the sudden rush of anger washed him from top to toes.

"Red Flag", was Killer's answer. His voice trembled though Law couldn't decide if Killer was freezing since he was literally drenched from the rain or was angry.

X-Drake.

_I__'__m __going __to __kill __him_, Law swore bitterly.

"Can you… 'fix' him…?" Killer asked.

The Heart Pirates' captain didn't need to be asked twice.

"Prepare the operating theater", he turned back to meet face with his own crews. He was glad that all of them obeyed his order instantly and soundlessly.

•

The constant, beeping tone in the cold, steel-coated room with dim light and the reeking stench of blood filled his nostrils made the North Blue captain feel a huge lump blocked his throat and sudden dizziness. But he kept going on the procedure.

He hadn't feel nauseated in the middle of operation for… like, how long?

Eustass Kid's unconsciousness, Law examined, was caused by shock due to the unbearable pain and massive blood loss. Apparently, the South Blue pirate captain got some serious and deep cuts all over his body. But the worst wounds were on his head and his left arm —if that hanging piece of meat which was about a quarter part of his used-to-be upper arm could be called an arm. The substances that flowing out of his wounds were not only blood but also pus, indicating that: 1.) it got infected, and 2.) Eustass got these wounds about several hours past and it left untreated.

_Don__'__t __you __have __a __doctor __on __board?_was what he wanted to ask to Killer, but that could be done later because the said man wasn't present at the moment. Besides, he was handfuls at the moment with surgical tools he needed to extend the redheaded pirate captain's life.

The Surgeon of Death had no choice but to amputate of what left from Kid's left arm. He knew Eustass Kid was strong and stubborn bastard. But would he be strong enough to surpass this loss? To lose one arm that was necessary to have both in battle wouldn't only hurt him physically, but also mentally. The idea of Eustass 'Captain' Kid suffered from PTSD was kind of displeasing for Law. But it couldn't be helped. Kid's arm had to be amputated.

He swore he hadn't experienced such difficult option to be made before. It was all about 'to cut or to not cut'. Wish everything went that simple, eh?

And he'd make sure he would happily decapitate that _overgrown_ lizard to shreds.

•

_**~TBC~**_


End file.
